¿Quien conquistará el corazón de Haruno Sakura?
by NumetaChibi
Summary: SasuSaku,SaiSaku,DeiSaku, LeeSaku? Un instituto, unos a lumnos y hacia la conquista de sakura! [[Hecho por Yuko.sora y NumetaChibi]]
1. El fin del mundo

**Hola! **

**Nos presentamos, somos Yuko.sora y Numeta que nos hemos unido para hacer nuestro primer fic juntas. Sin duda alguna va ser un gran fic y deseamos que les agrade.**

**Este es un pequeño prologo del fic... **

**1- El fin del mundo**

Me llamo Hatake Kakashi. Tengo veintisiete años y soy profesor de Educación Física y tutor de cuarto B de la e.s.o este año.

Voy tan tranquilo por el pasillo, hace quince minutos que ha sonado la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases, pero me da igual. Yo soy así.

Abro la puerta, y lo que me espera dentro es nada más y nada menos que el fin del mundo.

Mi gran y feliz día de principio de curso, se arruinó en el preciso momento que abrí esa maldita puerta.

Alí a lo lejos veo como Deidara y Sasori hacen de las suyas... Un momento ¿Soy yo o están intentando tirar a Idate por la ventana? Qué bonita amistad.

Aviso de que he llegado, ya que nadie me hace ni puñetero caso, con un carpetazo sobre mi mesa.

Todos se sientas casi instantáneamente excepto Deidara y Sasori que tardan unos cuantos segundos entre suspiro y suspiro. Qué largo curso me espera.

Veo como todos están colocados por los grupos de siempre. El grupo de las chicas (Sakura, TenTen, Hinata y Temari), a excepion de Haku, qué no sé muy bien lo que es, está posicionado al fondo a la derecha, junto a las ventana.

El siguiente grupo, los chicos ricos, formado por Ino, qué está excluida del de las chicas por unos pequeños problemas con Sakura, Sasuke, el chico que más pasiones levanta entre las féminas, Neji y Gaara, el cual me da un poquitín de miedo, colocados en el centro de la clase formando un cuadrado.

Mis dos chavalotes, Deidara y Sasori, dos tios grandes, me recuerdan mucho a mi cuando era jóven, lo que pasa es que yo no me decantaba tanto por la piromanía. Que están al final a la derecha, junto a la pared que está un tanto chamuscada.

Delante de todo tenemos a los chicos más inteligentes de la clase, o tambén llamados empollones, donde están Shikamaru, Shino y kankuro que dudo que sean amigos entre si.

Y por último los que más me dan miedo, los denominados "frikkies", son buena gente, lo que un pco raros, en este grupo se encuentra Naruto, Lee, el pobrecillo de Idate que creo que se está haciendo amigo de mis dos coleguillas, Chouji, que creo que tan solo se dedica a comer y por último a Kiba, el chico perro de la clase, más de una vez le he pillado meando en las esquinas, vaya personaje.

De repente, un idea acudió a mi cabeza. ¿por qué no hacer que este curso sea el que más recuerden en sus vidas?

─Chicos, levantaos de vuestros asientos que un servidos os va a recolocar para mejor orientación de la clase.

─¿Qué?─ Exclamaron todos al unísono.

─Lo que oís, vamos, arriba, no me hagáis perder mi preciado tiempo.

─Pero sensei, así estamos bien─ gritó un eufórico Naruto

─Eso, nos gusta como estamos─ exclamó Sakura.

─¡Si! ¡Sakura-chan está de acuerdo conmigo!─ dijo entudiasmado el rubio.

─Nada de peros, arriba que os voy a recolocar.─ concluí seriamente. Todos se pusieron de pie y se situaron al lado de la puerta.

─Vamos, voy a decirlo solo una vez, más vale que os enteréis─ dije, viendo que el murmullo se hacía presente.

─Empecemos, la primera fila de izquierda a derecha estarán: Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara e Ino.

Tras esto, se fueron los nombrados a sus respectivos asientos mientras murmullos de desaprobación escaban de sus bocas.

─Siguiente, segunda fila, de izquierda a derecha: Lee, Sakura, por ahora en el siguiente puesto no habrá nadie y el siguiente será Sasuke.

Los nombrados se fueron a su sitio, más de uno estaba contento del sitio que les había tocado.

─Fila tercera, Hinata, Naruto, Kankuro y Shino.

─¡Bieeeeen! Me ha tocado detrás de Sakura-chan ¡Soy feliz!─ Decía un rubio hiperactivo y a la vez que se ganaba miradas de odio de parte de muchos otros que no corrían su mista suerte.

─Jah, pues yo estoy a su lado, trágate esa, la llama de la juventud arde en mi interior─ dijo guiñándole el ojo Sakura mientras la susodicha giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado.

─Vale, chicos, basta. Siguiente fila: Kiba, Neji, Tenten y Haku. Y por en la última fila: Deidara, Idate, Sasori y Chouji. He puesto a Itade entre Deidara y Sasori porque he visto que os habéis hecho muy amigos.─ Dije mientras cerraba mi único ojo visible.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kisame, el secretario.

─¿Esto es segundo B?─ dijo en un tono aburrido rascándose la cabeza.

─No, es cuarto B, Kisame-san─ este hombre nunca va a cambiar, me dije a mi mismo.

─Bueno, entonces voy bien─ dijo ─He traído al nuevo alumno.

─Ah, perfecto, hazle pasar.

Entró un chico moreno por la puerta. Entre las chicas se oían susurros y murmullos de aprobación, mientras que en los chicos reinaban las miradas de odio y deseo de aniquilación hacia el recién llegado.

─Neh, sensei, ¿Quién es ese?─ preguntó Ino, haciéndose la interesante.

─Bueno chicos, este es Sai, el nuevo alunmo. Saludadle todos─ dije obligándoles a lo que todos respondieron con un "Ohayo" algunos más entusiasmados que otros, claro está.

─Bien, Sai, colócate entre la chica pelirrosa y el señor cubo de hielo Uchiha.

El chico me hizo caso. Pero cual fue mi sopresa que no se fue directo a su pupitre si no que paró en el de la pelirrosa.

─Perdona ¿Como te llamas?─ Dijo el chico con una voz seductora a más no poder. Pobre chico, no sabía donde se estaba metiendo. Todos los chicos están detrás de Sakura desde siempre. Incluso Sasuke, empieza a "cogerle cariño" y eso que ni siquiera se han dirigido la palabra y Sasuke cubo de hielo Uchiha no quiere ni a su sombra.

Pero algo me sorprendió, la reacción de mi alumna pelirrosada me dejó a mí y al resto de la clase patidifusos.

─Me... me llamo Haruno... Haruno Sakura─ dijo la chica sonrojándose. El chico esbozó una sonrisa tierna y le tendió la mano.

─Encantado. ─ Susurró el chico. La pobre Sakura, estaba nerviosa. Le tendió su temblorosa mano blanquecina, la cual el besó y toda la clase, incluyendo a Sasuke, deidara y gaara se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Quizás si que había alguien que podría entrar al corazón de haruno Sakura...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno esto a sido el pequeño prologo, a un asi sindo el prologo nos gustaria leer vuestras opiniones acerca de el!! No tardaremos en subir el Cap.1.

Graciasss...

De: Nakitas!!


	2. El castigo

Aquí estamos de nuevo con el capítulo uno.

¡Estamos super contentas! Ya que se ve que el prólogo ha gustado bastante. Os agradecemos a todos los que nos habéis apoyado, y a los que hemos defraudado, esperemos que este capítulo les guste más.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertecen (Yuko: Aunque yo me quedaría con Kakashi) (Numeta: Kakashi ¬¬ nooo!! Itachitoooo ¬) (Yuko: ¡Calla bicho! ¬.¬) (Numeta: ejm ejm quien es aquí el bicho ¬¬--- ) (Yuko: ¡Canta chucho que no te escucho!... Bueno, pasando del tema, mejor les damos a nuestros lectores lo que quieren: ¡El fic!) ( Numeta: Si si si! A continuación les dejamos con el Fic, gracias por los conmen..)

Advertencias: emm.. Ninguna por el momento.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1- El castigo

Un travieso rayo de sol se coló por un hueco de la ventana, molestando a la durmiente Sakura. La chica abrió un ojo en busca del despertador, para ver si le daba tiempo a dormir un rato más. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, solo le quedaban quince minutos para que la campana del colegio sonara indicando el inicio de las clases.

Saltó de la cama como pudo buscando ropa en su desordenada habitación. Pero no contó con la presencia de teddy, su oso de peluche que estaba tirado por el suelo, con el que tropezó cayendo al suelo con un gran estruendo.

—Sakura, ¡¿Qué ha sido eso!? ¿Estás bien?— gritó su madre desde la cocina del piso de abajo.

—Sí, mamá, estoy bien— dijo Sakura sobándose la parte afectada por el golpe mientras cogía unos pantalones vaqueros de debajo de la cama, una camiseta blanca de calaveras que colgaba del ventilador y se lo ponía apresuradamente. Cogió los zapatos y se los colocó como pudo mientras bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres.

—Sakura, cariño, ¿No vas a desayunar nada?— dijo su madre preocupada saliendo de la cocina.

—No, no tengo tiempo— dijo ella mientras cogía una de las tostadas de la mesa que estaban untadas con chocolate y la engullía cono si la vida le dependiera de ello.

—Está bien, hija, que tengas un buen día.

—Igualmente— dijo Sakura besándo la mejilla de su madre y saliendo corriendo hacia el metro.

Cuando llegó hacía más de quince minutos que el timbre había sonado, y justo a esa hora tocaba Lengua Castellana. No sabía quién era su profesor de este año, pero si tenía que parecerse en algo a los profesoes de los años anteriores, lo llevaba muy claro.

Tocó la puerta rezando todo lo que se sabía, y cuando iba a dar el último golpe a la puerta ya que nadie le abría y se estaba empezando a impacientar, ésta se abrió y Sakura no midió su fuerza y le dió un puñetazo a la persona que le abrió. Unos ojos negros la miraban incredulos y divertidos. Ella se sonrojó al instante al saber quién era el portador de esos orbes azabaches que quitaban el hipo.

Él le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara.

¿Ese iba a ser su profesor de Castellano del curso? Se sentía en el cielo. Uchiha Itachi, _su_ Uchiha Itachi le iba a dar Castellano. Sintió que flotaba hasta que alguien pronunció su nombre.

—Sakura...— dijo Itachi tranquilo.

—Eh, ah, eh.. yo.. esto... eh... bueno...yo... eh... ¡Hola!— dijo la chica notablemente nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de toda la clase.

—¿Se puede saber por qué llegas tarde el primer día de clase?— preguntó extrañamente amable el profesor.

—Pues... el despertador no sonó...eh...si...

—Ya veo, algo que nos puede pasar a todos. Ahora abre la página dos e intenta seguir la lectura. Señorita Hyuuga, por favor prosiga por donde lo dejó antes de que la señorita Haruno nos interrumpiese con su llegada.

Sakura sintió un violento sonrojo que se acentuó cuando miró hacia su izquierda y vio que Sai la penetraba con la mirada, cosa que hizo que bajara la mirada hacia su libro, pero poca atención le puso a la lectura, ya que recordó el momento que conoció a Uchiha Itachi.

**--Flashback--**

_Sakura estaba en segundo de e.s.o cuando iba tan tranquila por el pasillo un un brazo la agarró y la empotró contra la pared. Ella cerró los ojos en un autoreflejo y no los abrió hasta que sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello._

—_Hola, pequeña, ¿Qué tal estás?— preguntó el chico mirandola lujuriosamente._

—_Ohayo, Sasori-kun— dijo la chica aparentando tranquilidad._

—_¿Qué pasa, muñeca?— dijo él mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella y hacía presión con su cuerpo contra el de la chica._

—_No me pasa nada, ahora si me disculpas, Sasori-kun...—dijo la chica empujándole ligeramente hacia atrás mientras intentaba escabullirse de allí. Pero el chico no se lo dejó fácil, la agarró del brazo y la volvió a empotrar contra la pared y la besó. Ella intentaba escapar, cerrando con fuerza sus labios y empujando contra el pecho del chico. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara._

_De repente dejó de sentir el cuerpo y los labios del chico sobre ella, abrió los ojos con curiosidad y lo que vio la dejó atónita._

—_¿No tienes mejores cosa que hacer que ir molestando a las chicas? Con tu actitud se van a asustar todas las chicas— decía Itachi mientras soltaba la camisa de Sasori y lo dejaba solo para que el chico pudiera luego salir corriendo por patas._

—_¿Estás bien?— dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares,_

—_H-Hai..— dijo la chica sonrojándose._

—_A-Arigato..._

—_No tienes nada que agradecerme...— dijo él, mostrándole una sonrisa amable, girando sobre sus talones y se fue._

**--Fin del FlashBack--**

—"Desde ese momento yo...yo..."

—¡Sakura!— Ese grito la sacó de su ensimismamiento

—¿S-Si Itachi-sensei?— dijo la chica mientras se levantaba subitamente del pupitre.

—¿Estabas prestando atención?

—H-Hai, sensei...

—¿Por donde íbamos, Haruno?

—Pues... por... em... yo... pues...— No tenía ni la más remota idea de por donde iban.

—Ya veo, encima de llegar tarde a clase, te nos distraes haciéndonos perder el tiempo. Esto no es un juego, Haruno.— Dijo el profesor bastante molesto.

—H-Hai sensei, lo sé.

—Me temo que te tendré que castigar. Aquí todos somos iguales en condiciones, si alguien hace algo mal, lo paga.— Dijo severamente Itachi.

—Demo...sensei...—intentó decir la chica, pero alguien le cortó.

—No la vas a castigar porque ella no ha hecho nada malo. —Dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento mirando retadoramente a su hermano mayor.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. —Hermanito pequeño... tú también estás casigado.

—¿Qué?— dijo sorprendido Sasuke.

—Pues lo que oyes, no me hagas repetirlo, os quiero a los dos en la sala de castigo al finalizar las clases. —Dijo Itachi mientras le brillaban los ojos con algo que Sakura no supo descifrar.

El timbre sonó haciendo que la clase se relajara y se levantaran de sus asietos mientras Itachi recogía sus cosas y salía del aula.

El grupo de las chicas se acercó a una sorprendida Sakura que permanecía de pie al lado de su asiento mientras Ino la miraba con celos.

—Sakura, Sakura, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Temari mientras hacía que sakura se sentara.

—Nunca me habían castigado...—dijo y bajó la voz— Y encima él, he quedado como una tonta delante suya. Soy patética.

—No, nena, no eres patética, piensa que así podrás estar con el quesito de Itachi mientras el castigo... ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor lo ha hecho a posta para estar contigo ¡Woah!— dijo Haku mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro de Sakura.

—Este tío cada día da más miedo— dijo TenTen mientras una gota en la cabeza.

—D-Demo... S-sakura-chan... T-también estará S-Sasuke-kun...— dijo timidamente Hinata.

—¡Woaf! Para tí los dos hermanos sola... ¡Qué pillina! ¡Deja algo para los demás!— Dijo Haku mientras repetía el gesto de la palmada en el hombro de Sakura.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez?— dijo TenTen que seguía con su gotita en la sien.

—¡Pues el maricón tiene razón! ¡Sakura... un trío, un trío!— Dijo Temari ganándose las miradas de soslayo de todas sus amigas —Cosa que no quiere decir que yo lo halla hecho— Dijo Temari agitando las manos en forma de negación.

—C-Chicas, si n-no salimos y-ya para la s-siguiente clase n-no llegaremos a-a t-tiempo— Dijo Hinata.

—Tienes razón Hinata, vámonos ya— Dijo TenTen mientras cogía a Sakura y la llevaba a la siguiente clase seguidas por todas las demás.

Las clases pasaron como siempre, aburridas, excepto la clase de Gai-sensei que explicó una batalla romana haciendo unas graciosas explicaciones mientras hacía como si tuviera una espada y mataba a algún villano. Un personaje interesante ese Gai, sin duda.

Legó última hora, Inglés. Era una asignatura que a sakura le gustaba bastante, pero con el profesor que tenían este año se hacía de lo más pesada y aburrida. Así era Orochimaru-san, o como ellos le llamaban: Orochipepe. El hombre entraba confiado en la clase, con su mirada que irradiaba odio lo mirases por donde lo mirases, la cual cambió al ver a Deidara y a Sasori, y se convirtió en una de miedo.

Les hizo sentarse y empezó a pasar lista. Cuando terminó, se encaminó hacia la pizarra tropezando con la tarima y cayéndose de bruces contra el suelo. Deidara y Sasori se tiraban al suelo de risa mientras que los otros la intentaban disimular. Sai se levantó de su asiento y ayudó a Orochimaru a levantarse mientras la clase le miraba con ojos como platos.

—Gracias, joven. —Musitó Orochimaru.

—De nada, tenga un poco de cuidado la próxima vez— dijo el chico retirándose a su sitio mientras se ganaba miradas de odio de parte de sus compañeros.

—¡Pelotaaa!— gritaban deidara y Sasori desde su asiento.

Orochimaru sacó de su mochila de excursionista una botella de agua. Bebió un sorbo y empezó a toser. Se agarró de la barriga mientras tosía como un asno.

—Ahi va, que se muere el viejo— gritó Deidara desde su sitio.

Sasori sacó su móvil y empezó a echarle fotos. —Las mandaré por internet— decía Sasori.

Todo el mundo se reía a más no poder. Algunos le ofrecían un poco de agua para que se calmase, pero el les miraba con cara de moribundo y se giraba a toser el doble.

Cuando se calmó se fue hacia el pupitre, pedía silencio y sacaba el libro para empezar con la clase. Más no pudo porque el timbre sonó en ese preciso momento dando finalizada la clase.

El hombre recogió sus cosas mientras susurraba un "Hasta mañana, jovenes" pero más bien lo dijo para las paredes porque ahí ya no quedaba nadie. Todos se habían ido a sus clases.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba solo en la sala de castigo. Dudaba que Sakura se fuera a saltar un castio, y menos con Itachi de perro guardián. Suspiró. Él sabía que la pelirrosa besaba el suelo por donde pasaba su hermano. Y no sabía porqué razón no lo soportaba. Eso de ver que su estúpido hermano era el único que hacía sonrojar a Sakura lo sacaba de sus casillas. Bueno, su hermano y el estúpido ese de Sai, el nuevo. O como él le llamaba, el fan de Orochipepe.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelirrosa con la mirada baja. Se sentó en el pupitre más alejado del de Sasuke, y allí estuvo durante un rato, sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada. Iba a hablarle cuando apareció su hermano por la puerta de la sala dejando ver medio cuerpo.

—A ver chicos, yo no puedo quedarme porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que... emm... escribid setecientas veces "No interrumpiré la clase bajo ningún concepto, y no molestaré al Gran Uchiha Itachi" ¿Va bien?— Dijo el chico mientras iba salieno— ¡Ah si! Quiero los dos trabajos encima de esa mesa antes de iros ¿Ha quedado claro?— concluyó risueño el chico.

—Muy claro— dijeron ambos chicos sacando un boli y papel para empezar a escribir.

Después de un rato Sakura ya llevaba ciento cuatro frases mientras Sasuke no llevaba más de tres frases. Quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía de qué. Diablos, no sabía nada de esa chica, ni sus gustos, ni su música favorita... nada.

—Emm.. Mi hermano es injusto ¿neh?— dijo él para intentar romper el hielo.

—No, nos lo merecíamos, yo por no estar atenta y tú por gallito— dijo ella con altivez.

—Ya.. pero... setecientas... Son muchas ¿no?— dijo él intentando sonsacarle conversación.

—Me estás desconcentrando— dijo ella seria. Quería acabar pronto ese trabajo para irse ya a casa. Sakura pensó que estaría con él, hablarían de cosas, pero no, estaba allí, con el hermano de su amado, que por cierto era un tanto pesado. Suspiró cansada, se agarró de la muñeca, le dolía bastante de escribir.

—¿Te duele la muñeca?— preguntó el chico.

—Hai, llevo muchas escritas— dijo ella secamente.

Él, harto del comportamiento de la chica, se levantó y de la fuerza que llevaba hizo tirar la silla. La chica le miró sin entender, como si estuviera loco. Después de unos segundos de una guerra demiradas ella bajó la vista hasta el papel y prosiguió con su trabajo, acto que hizo que a Sasuke le hirviera la sangre, enfurecido.

Fue directamente hacia ella, se colocó delante de ella. Dió un manotazo a la mesa, Sakura levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos negruzcos y llenos de rabia de Sasuke, Él se acercó a la cara de ella que en un autoreflejo se echó un poco hacia atrás. El se volvió a acercar y quedaron a pocos centímetros de disnacia.

—¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te he hecho?—

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fin del capítulo primero.

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún tomatazo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Nos tiramos por un puente?

Esperamos vuestros reviews. Os agradecemos a todos los que nos han apoyando y animado a continuar, por vosotros hemos seguido el fic. También agradecemos a esas personas que nos han hecho alguna crítica constructiva, y esperamo que no os defraude este capítulo.

Queremos preguntar una cosa ¿Con quién queréis que se quede Sakura?

Hay estas opciones:

Sai

Sasuke

Deidara

Sasori

Lee xD

Naruto xD

Itachi

Aunque ya tenemos a nuestros predilectos, podemos hacer alguna modificación, pero bueno, que esperamos que digáis a ver cual os gusta más, quizás os sorprendamos.

Ahora os vamos a poner algunas de las parejas secundarias:

NejiTen

GaaIno (¿Qué os parece?)

ShikaTema

NaruHinaKiba

HakuShino (¡o.O!)

Esperemos que os guste. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Os prometemos que no tardaremos. ¡besos!

**By:**

**.Nakitas.**

**Yuko.Sora & NumetaChibi**


End file.
